There are many applications for such products, such as protective beadings for plastered internal and external corners of rooms, archways, expansion joints and decorative and structural components. Perforations are usually provided for purposes of light-weight, aesthetic appeal and/or permeation of glues, plaster or the like. Their present production entails an intermittent stamping operation for the provision of a perforated web, or webs, in the component and consequently there is wastage and also the speed of production is curtailed. Furthermore, as many beadings are of angle form and flanged, and therefore ideally suited for a roll-forming technique, their production is complicated and slow due to the need for rendering compatible intermittent stamping and continuous roll-forming.